


The Comeback Kid

by anarchxst



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, BAMF Buffy Summers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchxst/pseuds/anarchxst
Summary: "I'm standing at the mouth of hell and it is going to swallow me whole...and it'll choke on me."Buffy Summers: Kicking ass. Taking names. Being a god damn legend.
Kudos: 5





	The Comeback Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Comeback Kid - New Politics  
> Software: Vegas Pro 17


End file.
